This invention relates to an apparatus and method which provide for a disposable containment shield. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable containment shield that may be packaged and shipped in a substantially flat, sterilized configuration and may be mounted to any surgical cutting instrument.
Orthopedic surgery often involves cutting hard biological tissues such as bone or cartilage. Orthopedic surgeons frequently use power tools to increase the speed and accuracy of surgical procedures which results in better patient outcomes. These power tools often include surgical cutting instruments such as saws, drills, chisels, pneumatic hammers, grinders, cutting wheels, and rotary cutting tools (e.g., a Dremel™ tool). These and other surgical cutting instruments cause spatter of biological material including blood, bone fragments, soft tissue, etc. To prevent the spread of disease, machines in the operating room are covered with surgical drapes, and orthopedic surgeons and other surgical personnel wear full surgical outfits including a gown, gloves, a hat, and a face shield. The surgeon, a nurse, or other operating room personnel must frequently clean the orthopedic surgeon's face shield to maintain visibility while the surgeon is using a surgical cutting instrument. Even with frequent cleaning, visibility is often reduced due to inadequate cleaning. This slows down orthopedic surgical procedures and may negatively impact surgical outcomes. Furthermore, the use of instruments for orthopedic surgery may result in spatter of biological material in a large area within an operating room. This can further complicate the surgical procedure as well as the subsequent cleaning of the operating room.
Additionally, the spattered material may rebound off of one or more items that it impacts, particularly if the spattered material is bone fragment. Thus, even with current protective gear in use, it is possible for operating room personnel to be injured by spattered material (e.g., bounce off of a face shield into an eye of someone in the operating room). Further, this rebounding effect can leave an operating room spattered not only on equipment and personnel facing the patient or subject, but also on the back, top, and underside of the equipment and personnel in the operating room making the operating room very messy and time consuming to clean. Additionally, secondary contamination can result from drippings off the ceiling or other areas and possibly infect a subsequent patient.